


Cita accidental

by MissLefroy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blind Date, F/M, First Dates, Humor, Romance, accidental date
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:29:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29865720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLefroy/pseuds/MissLefroy
Summary: Llegas tarde. Has tenido que cambiarte de vestido, porque te lo has manchado nada más salir. Y no encontrabas uno tan perfecto como ese.
Relationships: Megan Jones/Zacharias Smith





	Cita accidental

Llegas tarde. Has tenido que cambiarte de vestido, porque te lo has manchado nada más salir. Y no encontrabas uno tan perfecto como ese.

Es la primera vez que tienes una cita así. Susan te ha dicho que es el ideal para ti, pero dudas de sus gustos. Ella es peor que tú.

Llegas al local. Rebuscas en el bolso el lazo morado que debes llevar y lo atas a tu muñeca. Él llevará corbata del mismo color.

Miras a tu alrededor. Sonríes a un chico guapísimo que hay en una mesa, pero ves que se acerca una chica.

Buscas a otro posible candidato, pero te percatas que hay muchos con corbata morada. Susan tuvo una mala idea con lo del color. Ya podría ser otra cosa.

—Megan… —carraspea alguien detrás de ti, junto a la barra.

—¡Zach! —exclamas sorprendida; lleva, efectivamente, una corbata morada—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Tengo una cita.

—Vaya, qué casualidad. —La voz te tiembla. No, no puede ser él, piensas.

—No creo en eso.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Llevas el lazo morado que dijo Susan que llevaría ella.

Tierra trágame, deseas.

—Nuestra querida Susan ha querido hacer de celestina con nosotros —dice de forma encantadora. Tanto que a ti te tiemblan las piernas.

—Eso parece —murmuras.

—El local está algo lleno, pero podemos tomar algo en la barra mientras esperamos a tener una mesa.

Asientes.

Te acerca un taburete. Te sientas con cierta dificultad, porque es un poco más alto de lo que creías. Tu vestido de satén se resbala con el cuero del asiento. Sientes que te vas a caer. Te colocas como puedes. Sonríes. Vuelves a escurrirte lentamente y te apoyas en la barra para sentarte bien, pero algo inesperado ocurre: tu pierna derecha golpea sin quererlo en la entrepierna de Zach. Éste se dobla del dolor. Te bajas de inmediato, pero, sin saber cómo, te apoyas en su hombro y haces que su nariz se estampe contra la barra.

—Lo… lo siento mucho.

Zach no te deja terminar y sale corriendo con una mano en la nariz y otra en sus partes nobles.

Suspiras decepcionada. El destino te quiere soltera, por lo visto.

Cuando te dispones a marcharte, Zach regresa con un poco de hielo envuelto en un pañuelo.

—Hay una pizzería no muy lejos de aquí que tiene menos peligro ir.

Sonríes. Tal vez no todo esté perdido después de todo.


End file.
